Jonathan Quick
| birth_place = Milford, CT, USA | draft = 72nd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2007 }} }} Jonathan Douglas "Jon" Quick (born January 21, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Quick played at Hamden High School in Hamden, Connecticut before transferring to Avon Old Farms. While at Hamden, Quick was named to the 2002 New Haven Register All-Area Ice Hockey Team.2002 New Haven Register All-Area Ice Hockey Team Quick led Avon Old Farms to two straight New England Prep Championships in his junior and senior seasons. Quick's nine shutouts during his senior year is a New England prep school record. While playing for the University of Massachusetts Amherst, Quick led the Minutemen to their first ever NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship appearance. Quick played his first NHL game on December 6, 2007 against the Buffalo Sabres in an 8–2 win. On January 1, 2010 Quick was named to the United States Mens Hockey Team for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, British Columbia as the team's third goaltender. He received a Silver medal after USA lost to Canada 3-2 in the Gold medal game.Team Stats Personal life Jonathan is married to Jaclyn and has a daughter, Madison Mychal Quick, born on March 11, 2010. Jaclyn's sister Alicia is the wife of New York Islanders forward Matt Moulson. College Career Quick played collegiately for the University of Massachusetts-Amherst. As a freshman, he earned his first victory by a score of 4-2 on October 15, 2005, in his first start against Clarkson University. He also appeared in one playoff game as a freshman, which the Minutemen lost 4-1 to Boston University. As a sophomore, Quick led UMASS to its first ever NCAA Tournament appearance. In his first ever NCAA Tournament game Quick shutout Clarkson University, stopping all 33 shots he faced, in a 1-0 overtime victory. He appeared in 5 playoff games, and had an impressive .944 save percentage. Quick still now holds many records in UMass-Amherst hockey history. Los Angeles Kings Quick began the 2008–09 season with the Kings' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs, sharing time with Jonathan Bernier. He was called up to the Kings on December 16, one night after starting goaltender Erik Ersberg suffered a groin injury. Jonathan "Quickers" Quick earned his first career NHL shutout on December 23, defeating the Columbus Blue Jackets in Columbus, Ohio. He also received the NHL's Third Star of the Week for the week ending December 28. In three games, Quick posted a 2-1-0 record, with both victories coming via shutout, a 0.67 GAA, and a .958 save %. On February 9, 2009, Quick was given the first star of the week by the NHL by stopping 95 of 100 shots in a 3 game road win streak which launched the Kings back into the 2008-09 playoff picture with some impressive starts. He finished the season with a 21-18-2 record, with a 2.48 goals against average and .914% save percentage. Quick earned his first career NHL Playoff shutout on April 17, 2011 against San Jose Sharks stopping all 34 shots for a 4-0 win. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs References External links * * http://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=408511 * http://kings.nhl.com/ Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:2010 Olympian Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Reading Royals players Category:UMass Minutemen players Category:Stanley Cup champions